Quantitative binding of non-ionic surfactant molecules to typical membrane and non-membrane proteins is being determined and will be used to gain insight into the nature of lipophilic interactions with such proteins. The non-ionic surfactants being used are individual oligomers of alkyl and aryl polyoxyethylene ethers.